En el Tren
by Chachos
Summary: [Jerza] [AU] Ella odiaba volverse tonta estando frente a él, pero ambos tenían claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro, eso no lo iban a negar. "La tome de su delicado rostro y la acerque a mi para darle un tierno beso". -¡Eres un idiota Jellal!.


_**Fairy tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**[N/A]: ¿Que si van a llorar?, puede que si y no. Soy demasiado cruel con esta pareja a pesar de que es de mis favoritas Q_Q. pero bueh como tenía por semanas la canción de "jueves" de la oreja de van gogh, no me resistí...y más por la dedicatoria de esa canción al suceso de los trenes que ocurrió en España en el 2004 (españoles, no lo tomen como burla, también sentí/siento mal por eso ocurrido, acá en mexico esta igual). y bueno fuera de eso, pensaba "¿que pareja usar?", tenía que ser una con tantas tragedias, que automáticamente me fui por Jellal y Erza, esos dos son perfectos para este oneshot, además tenía ganas de escribir algo diferente...en fin, los dejo con la lectura y preparen su caja de pañuelos (?).**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**~[En el tren]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Jellal Fernández & Erza Scarlet]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La rutina diaria de Erza, levantarse temprano y alistarse para asistir a sus clases. Como de costumbre iba un poco tarde, dudaba de alcanzar el transporte que iba directo a la zona donde se encontraba el instituto. Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían entre toda la multitud acumulada, hasta que llego a la estación y vio el tren que la llevaría directo al instituto, ya un poco más calmada comenzó a acercarse._

—¡Hey, esperen! —Grito la pelirroja al ver como las puertas corredizas del tren se cerraban frente a ella y solo atinaba a mirar como este se iba yendo. Suspiro resignadamente, ¿Qué más podía salir mal?, tenía examen a la primera hora y…bueno no era como si siempre llegara tarde, dudaba de que Gildarts no la dejara presentar el examen.—Igual no creo que se negué, nunca llego tarde.

_Resignada tuvo que quedarse a esperar a que llegara el siguiente tren, no es que no le gustara, pero era un poco más tardado porque hacía más paradas en las estaciones. Se sentó en una pequeña banca jugueteando levemente con los tablones de la falda que llevaba. ¿Cuánto más iba a tardar?, bueno no han pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos desde que se fue el directo. Soltó un bufido, alzo la vista y sonrió levemente sonrojada. Del otro lado de la estación en la misma posición que ella, se encontraba mirándola un joven atractivo, peliazul, ojos marrón con un singular tatuaje en la parte derecha de su rostro. Había olvidado lo que significaba que el tren expreso se le pasara, aparte tenía buen rato de no verlo por las mañanas al muchacho ese. Y como si de magia se tratara el próximo vagón llego, abriendo sus puertas y dejando que sus pasajeros bajaran para dejar subir a los próximos. Tan pronto como el vagón se vació la pelirroja se apresuro a subir y buscar cualquier lugar vació cerca de la puerta._

_Él peliazul de hace rato al igual que Erza subió al tren a toda prisa. Pasó por un lado de ella y se sentó en un asiento que quedaba frente de ella. Erza no sabía mucho en que pensar cuando se encontraba con él, eran buenos amigos desde niños, pero ambos saben que hay algo más que no es simplemente amistad. Ella alzo la vista y se encontró con él muchacho peliazul lanzando un bostezo al cristal del vidrio, algo dentro de ella se inundaba de emoción al ver cada uno de los gestos de ese joven. Él la miro, ella igual, ambos suspiran. Erza cierra los ojos para calmarse y poder respirar, sabiendo que el apartaba la vista al igual que ella. Sintieron el tren moverse, ambos frente al uno del otro y el silencio se hizo presente. _

_Erza abrió sus orbes color café, apenas podía respirar y temblar al verlo ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el lugar vació que estaba a un lado de ella. El peliazul tomo asiento a un lado de ella, noto como la pelirroja tartamudeaba al intentar saludarlo._

—Je-Je-Jellal…—Dijo en señal de saludo, se sentía tonta, muy tonta al ponerse a tartamudear cada que lograba estar a solas con él, se quería morir cada que eso pasaba. Jellal solo soltó una leve risilla, no burlona, si no dulce. Sabía cómo eran las cosas con Erza cuando ambos estaban solos.

—Te he echado de menos Erza—Pronuncio dulcemente, dándole un leve abrazo al rodearla por los hombros.

—Supongo…supongo que a veces está bien rechazar el tren expreso y elegir este ¿no?—Dijo menos nerviosa. Jellal solo asintió con un "aha".

_Ambos permanecieron así por un rato, era muy cómodo que estuvieran así. Ambos tenían claro lo que sentía el uno por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos era suficiente valiente para decirlo de frente. Cuando Erza intento hablar algo llamo la atención, no solo de ellos si no de todos los pasajeros. Las luces del tren comenzaron a fallar levemente, la pelirroja se intento poner de pie pero no pudo ya que tenía a Jellal a un lado, y tampoco se quería apartar de él, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, "Tal vez no sea nada", había pensado ella. Pasaron por uno de los tantos túneles por los que pasaba el tren y justo cuando se adentro, un fuerte estruendo se escucho llamando la atención de todos los pasajeros, alarmándolos y preocupándolos._

—¿¡Que está pasando!?—Cuestionaba Erza algo exaltada al momento en que Jellal tomaba su mano dándole un leve apretón, sabía que eso la calmaría un poco.

—Tranquila, tal vez solo sea un fallo técnico.—Sonrió tratando de brindarle confianza. Sabía que Erza era fuerte y una chica de armas tomar, muy decidida, pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo una chica, una muy frágil por mucho que no lo pareciera.

—Esto no me está gustando para nada Jellal.—Dijo con un tono de voz levemente tembloroso.

—Tranquila…yo estoy aquí contigo, ¿vez que ya llegamos? —Sonrió. Erza se tranquilizo, tal vez ese mal presentimiento que tenía no era nada.

_Habían llegado a la estación donde ambos bajarían, esperaban a que el tren se detuviera por completo y abriera su puerta, el lugar estaba atascado de personas como era comúnmente por las mañanas, todo tranquilo. Se apresuraron a ponerse frente a la puerta para cuando esta se abriera, y apenas se abrió fuertes estruendos de explosiones de otros vagones se escucharon, junto a los gritos de las personas que estaban por la estación._

_Jellal por su parte se alarmo y solo atino hacer lo primero que le cruzo por la mente, pero antes de eso, con ambas manos tomo el rostro de la pelirroja, la miro fijamente y se apodero de sus labios en un tierno beso que tomo por sorpresa a Erza, la cual al momento de ir a corresponderle, este la alejo y solo sonrió dulcemente y solo decirle "Te amo" en un susurro que solo ella logró escuchar, para después empujarla fuertemente lejos del vagón y al momento este explotaba. _

—¡Jellal!—Le grito ella desgarradoramente al momento en que el vagón exploto.

_De un momento a otro todo se torno oscuro y solo se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación de las personas…_

_**#**_

"_¡Se nos acaba de informar que en la estación de trenes de Magnolia se llevaron a cabo varias explosiones!, no se sabe aun cuántas personas sean las afectadas, sabemos que son bastantes, pero les pedimos por favor mantener la calma, los encargados de seguridad y los bomberos están haciendo su trabajo para lograr averiguar qué fue lo que causo estas explosiones y los paramédicos se encuentran revisando a las personas afectadas, es todo lo que se nos ha hecho saber por el momento, los mantendremos informando"._

_Era lo que se escuchaba en las noticias, radio, televisión y demás medios de comunicación._

_**#**_

_Sentía sus parpados pesados pero aun así sus ojos imploraban que fuesen abiertos, así que recolectando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas lo hizo, topándose con una molesta luz blanca. Miró a su alrededor y todo era blanco. ¿Dónde carajo estaba?, sintió un pequeño dolor punzante en su mano, mirando que se trataba de que tenía suero inyectado en está, se incorporo un poco mirando bien alrededor. Estaba en el hospital._

—Pero…¿Qué?...¿qué paso?—Se cuestiono para sí misma colocando la mano que no tenía suero en su rostro. Se quejo en voz baja al sentir otro dolor punzante en su cabeza.—¿Pero que me paso?.

La puerta del cuarto fue abierta, dejando ver que a este entraba una muchacha albina de cabello largo. —¡Erza!—Grito con sorpresa felicidad al momento en que sus ojos se aguaban de lagrimas—¡Es un milagro que hayas despertado, gracias al cielo estás bien!—Chillo temblorosamente— Tengo que avisarle al doctor—Se apresuro a decir al mismo tiempo en que se volvía a la puerta y le gritaba a una enfermera para que le llamase al doctor.

—Mira—Llamo a la albina haciendo que se girara a verla, Mirajane realmente se miraba feliz y en sus ojos se notaba que había llorado anteriormente.—¿Me puedes explicar que paso?.

La albina se limpió una lagrimilla que le recorría por la mejilla.—¿No recuerdas nada Erza?—Cuestiono algo preocupada, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Realmente no recordaba nada y si trataba de hacerlo su cabeza le daba una fuerte punzada.—Ya veo…dime Erza, ¿te sientes bien?.

—Sí, solo me duele terriblemente la cabeza como si me hubiesen golpeado con una base de concreto muy dura.

—Ya…—Fue lo único que dijo Mirajane mirando con un semblante de felicidad a la pelirroja. Pero para Erza era como si Mira estuviese triste.

—Oye Mira, enserio quiero saber lo que pas-…—No termino de hablar. Al instante la puerta se abrió dando entrada al doctor.

—Es un milagro que haya despertado, nos ha metido un tremendo susto señorita Scarlet—Menciono el doctor haciendo unos apuntes en una libreta—Dígame, ¿tiene algún signo de dolor o recuerda algo?—Erza negó con la cabeza a ambas preguntas. El doctor hizo una leve mueca mientras volvía a anotar algo en su libreta.—Ya veo, después de tremendo golpe que recibió es normal que no recuerde nada de lo sucedido.

Erza ensancho los ojos. —¿Qué fue lo que paso doctor?—Cuestiono preocupada—Cuando trato de recordar algo mi cabeza me duele horrible, y lo único que recuerdo que es iba para la escuela y en el tren iba con…—Su voz se apago. Mirajane con los ojos llorosos nuevamente, y el doctor se miraron entre si y asintieron.—¿Dónde está Jellal…?—Pregunto quedadamente teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Señorita Scarlet…lo que le voy a decir no es nada fácil.

—Déjese de estupideces y díganme en donde está Jellal—Respondió alterada.

—Erza por favor tranquilízate, si te alteras demasiado te sentirás peor—Trato de calmarla Mirajane.

—¿¡Por qué no me quieren decir donde está él!?.

—Señorita Scarlet, lo que le voy a decir no es nada fácil —Dijo demandante el doctor y dio un suspiro.—Hace dos meses ocurrió un atentado en la estación de trenes de Magnolia, en el cual miles de personas resultaron gravemente heridas, entre ellas usted, la verdad dudábamos mucho de que llegara a sobrevivir—Erza lo miró sorprendida. ¿Había estado en coma por dos meses?, vio al doctor tomar aire para hablar, por alguna razón sabía que lo que iba a decir no le iba a gustar para nada.—…y por otro lado hubo un total de cien personas que murieron…—Hubo un pequeño silencio que duró segundos, segundos que para Erza eran una eternidad.

—¡Con una mierda hable ya!—Grito la pelirroja.

—Entre esas personas logramos identificar al joven Jellal Fernández…

_Sintió algo vació dentro de ella al escuchar aquellas palabras. No podía ser cierto…Jellal…él…¿estaba…?...no, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Pidió que la dejasen sola, quería creer que todo aquello fue una broma, una de mal gusto como las que hacían Natsu y Gray. Apretó las sabanas y desvió su mirada a la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama, allí miro un montón de periódicos, sin dudarlo tomo el primero, en el cual venía en la portada con letras rojas "Terrible atentado en la estación de tren de Magnolia, miles de personas resultaron heridas y cien murieron". Sus ojos se ensancharon a más no poder, y como si su cerebro fuese una máquina del tiempo al momento de leer aquello, por su mente volvieron las escenas de aquel día._

_Sin poderlo contener chorros de lágrimas invadían sus mejillas, las cuales se tornaron rojas al instante, intentaba contener sus sollozos, pero le era imposible. "¡Eres una estúpida, pudiste haberlo jalado contigo!", pensaba Erza dejando salir sus sollozos contenidos._

_**Un año después…**_

_A pasado ya un año desde que Erza salió del hospital y de aquel atentado. Cada día le era muy pesado y vacío, se sentía sin vida y que ya nada tenía sentido, "Hubiera preferido morir…", era lo que pensaba todos los días que pasaban. Pero no quería que sus amigos la viesen así. "El abandonar está vida sería un sacrilegio para todos aquellos que no están aquí…", Fue lo que pensó al alzar su miraba y ver el pequeño mural que había en la estación de trenes con los nombres de las personas fallecidas._

—Eres un idiota Fernández…—Dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba un poco y colocaba unas flores blancas en el piso, al lado de estás habían más flores y veladoras.—Un completo idiota…—Volvió a decir entrecortadamente. Una lagrimilla rebelde se coló por su mejilla derecha y al instante se la limpió. Sintió una pequeña brisa de aire frió que se escudriño por su cuello. En vez de sentir frialdad, se sintió llena de calidez.

"_sigue viviendo Erza…"_

_Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz. Miró para todos lados, reconocería la voz de Jellal en cualquier parte. Pero nunca vio nada, se encontraba sola con su única compañía el invierno. Sonrió levemente, se llevo las manos a las bolsas de su abrigo y se dio la vuelta para tomar su camino. Ese idiota había dado su vida para salvarla a ella, pero le quedaba de consuelo que él le regalo el ultimo soplo de su corazón._

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En fin...eso fue el resultado, matenme por matar a Jellal -me costo un huevo escribir eso-, pero es que me canse de que siempre terminen matando a Erza en los fanfics trágicos de estos dos (?), bueh...espero sus reviews junto a tomatasos, cebollazos y jitomatasos, etc (?). En fin, tal vez trate de hacer más fanfics de esté tipo. Chachos los ama y se retira~.<strong>_

_**-Se le ve yendo a su rincón "especiar" a llorar porque mato a Jellal(?)-**_

_**Ch**acho**s.**_


End file.
